


Camping Trip

by garyc0re



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Camping, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re
Summary: June planned a camping trip and decided to tell everyone about it at two in the morning.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 28





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> june isn't deadnamed in this one  
>   
> mostly me trying to figure out character personalities, since ive never written a homestuck fic before (minus the ones about my ocs)

CURRENT ectoBiologist [EB] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board CAMPING CAMPING CAMPING.  
  
CEB: aweeeeeeeeh yeah!  
CEB: guess what guys???  
  
CURRENT gardenGnostic [GG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CGG: is it happening is it happening??? :D  
CEB: hell yeah its happening!!  
CGG: AWEH YEAH!  
CEB: AWEH YEAH!   
  
CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CCG: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO AWAKE AT TWO IN THE GODDAMN MORNING?  
CEB: why are YOU awake, karkat?  
CCG: GRR.  
  
CURRENT turntechGodhead [TG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CTG: hey no fair  
CTG: you fuckers told me youd message me when we decided to open the memo  
CGG: we got excited!!! D:  
CTG: what were you up all night fucking around with ideas or something  
CGG: technically yes!!   
CTG: wtf guys why i thought we had it all planned out all we had to do was invite the bitches  
CGG: don't call them that dave its rude!  
CCG: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???  
CTG: sorry babe you don't need to worry its just a trip weve been planning  
  
CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [GC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CGC: WH4T 4R3 YOU GUYS DO1NG?  
CCG: HELL IF I KNOW.  
CTG: oh for fucks sake  
CTG: since the other two are *obviously* not going to explain shit  
CTG: thanks for that june and jade where the hell did you two even go  
CTG: weve been planning a  
CTG: and wait for it  
CTG: camping trip  
CTG: give it a round of applause ladies and gents  
CGC: C4MP1NG?  
CGC: HOW D1D YOU KNOW 1 LOV3D C4MP1NG?  
CTG: took a wild guess babes   
CGC: H4H4H4!!!  
  
CURRENT arachnidsGrip [AG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CAG: Yoooooooo!!!!!!!!  
CAG: Was no one going to tell us a8out this cool fucking vac8tion????????  
CEB: we were planning on telling you together!  
CEB: we wanted to see who all wanted to come  
CEB: we all figured karkat, kanaya and you would come since you're all dating people in the main four but we weren't sure who else might like to join  
CGC: OH L1K3 H3LL YOU'R3 L34V1NG M3 OUT  
CGC: 1 WANT TO RO4ST SMOR3S!  
CEB: yay!  
CEB: do you think anyone else might like to come?  
CGC: HMM  
CGC: 1 TH1NK 3V3RYON3 3LS3 M4Y B3 BUSY 4CTU4LLY  
CAG: Yeah our group is fucking lame.  
CCG: YOU REALLY SHOULD HAVE DISCUSSED THIS SHIT WITH THE CLASS BEFORE *ASSUMING* WE'D GO ALONG WITH IT.  
CCG: DON'T YOU THINK SOME OF US MIGHT BE A LITTLE BUSY?   
CTG: i'm literally sitting beside you and youre not busy doing anything youre just switching between trollian and netflix to watch a romcom  
CCG: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CALL ME OUT LIKE THAT.  
CTG: come camping with me  
CCG: FUCK YOU.  
CTG: do it  
CCG: VRISKA IS GOING TO BE THERE!  
CTG: ok and?  
CAG: Yeah what the fuck Karkat?  
CCG: GRR.  
CEB: okay okay everyone calm down! this is supposed to be fun!!  
CGG: yeah!! we really did intend for it to be fun  
CGG: plus we like spending time with you guys so :P  
CCG: GRR!   
CTG: babe pls  
CTG: i will be your troll bitch just shut up and go camping  
CCG: BAD THINGS TEND TO HAPPEN WHEN WE'RE LOCKED IN THE SAME PLACES TOGETHER.  
CCG: AND YOU'RE ALREADY MY TROLL BITCH, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP.  
CEG: oof  
CGG: oof  
CAG: Oof  
CGC: OOF  
CTG: stop oofing at me it isnt funny cmon guys  
  
CURRENT tentacleTherapist [TT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CTT: Oof.  
CTG: rose nice of you to make an appearance but i hate you so go away  
CTT: Haha.  
CTT: I know.  
CTG: anyway karkat man who cares if bad shit happens anyway were gonna be alone in the woods with like marshmellows and chocolate and maybe a bug or something  
CTG: itll be just like animal crossing pocket camp you like that game you want jay in your park karkat we can get jay in your park  
CCG: SHUT UP.   
CTG: but seriously man what are you so worried about cmon whats up lets have a feelings jam  
CCG: WE'RE IN A MEMO.  
CTG: never stopped you from jamming before  
CCG: GRR.  
CCG: WHAT IF SOMEONE GETS HURT???  
CTG: what  
CTG: karkat  
CCG: I'M SERIOUS! UNDER MY LEADERSHIP PEOPLE FUCKING *DIED!* WHAT IF WHEN WE'RE ALONE AGAIN PEOPLE CONTINUE TO FUCKING *DIE!*  
CTG: ok first of all june's the leader  
CEG: yeah man don't worry!  
CTG: second off  
CTG: karkat we arent gonna be trapped in a meteor with a bunch of wack ass murderers this time i promise  
CTG: and if we do don't worry, we'll just split up  
CTG: whoever the murderer runs after, sucks for them  
CTG: that gives you and everyone else like  
CTG: *at least* a 50% chance of survival if you come camping man  
CCG: FINE! FINE.  
CCG: UGH.  
CTG: you look really upset over there  
CTG: hold on im coming over there  
CCG: UGH!!! FINE.  
CAG: Not to derail or anything, 8uuuuuuuut!!!!!!!!  
CAG: Is Kanaya coming, Rose????????  
CTT: Yes. I've already discussed this with her prior to June's opening of the memo.  
CEG: you were supposed to wait!  
CTT: I didn't want her to be surprised like Karkat was. I, unlike Dave and you, am very responsible when it comes to communicating with my matespirit.  
CEG: bluuuuuuuuh!!!!!!!  
CEG: vriska LIKES surprises!  
CAG: Yeah! Unlike you 8ORING people ::::P  
CTT: Fair enough, I suppose.  
CEG: :D  
CAG: ::::D  
CGC: GROSS! STOP FLUSH FL1RT1NG 1N TH3 CH4T!   
CAG: You're just jeeeeeeeealous 8ecause you don't have a MATESPIRIT!   
CGC: H4H4H4!  
CGC: 1 DON'T H4V3 4NYON3 1'M 1NT3R3ST3D 1N B3COM1NG M4T3SP1R1TS W1TH!   
CGG: same here!!! girl power :D  
CGC: H3LL Y34H! G1RL POW3R! :D  
CCG: UGH. YOU'RE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE LATULA.   
CGC: OH, TH3 GR34T GRUMP 1S B4CK. G3T DON3 CUDDL1NG YOUR BOYFR13ND, BOY L1K3R?  
CCG: WE WERE NOT *CUDDLING.*  
CTG: heh  
CCG: STOP.  
CTG: didnt know you considered this position not cuddling babe id love to know what you consider cuddling for future reference  
CCG: SKAKDMFNGNFMXMVMBM  
CAG: Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
CAG: You two are so aDORKa8le!  
CCG: AND SUDDENLY I WASN'T HERE.  
CCG: I'LL GO ON YOUR STUPID TRIP BUT YOU CAN PLAN IT WITHOUT ME.  
CCG: LATER.   
  
CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CG] RIGHT NOW ceased responding to memo.  
  
CGC: H3'S EXTR4 GRUMPY TOD4Y  
CTG: he doesnt like surprises  
CGG: awe really???  
CTG: yeah   
CGG: we didnt mean to make him upset  
CTG: dw he isnt upset anymore  
CTG: lol  
CTT: That sounds awfully suspicious of you, Dave.  
CTG: hey lets change the subject  
CTT: Haha.  
CTG: whats kanaya up to  
CTT: Oh.  
CTT: She, um, fell asleep on my lap, as of currently.  
CTT: I didn't want to move her, so I'm currently using the pesterchum app on my phone.  
CTG: haha oh my god that is so great  
CTG: hey why is it that me and rose are with our troll assigned dates but you arent june whats up with that  
CEB: i wanted it to be a surprise!  
CEB: also im in jades room right now! we were having a sleepover thats why we're writing the memo!  
CGG: its been really fun dave!!!  
CGG: we have a whole list of items set out  
CGG: we've been browsing amazon for christmas lights to hang around our camper!  
CTG: haha that does sound great  
CGG: it is!  
CTG: but like listen while its amazing and all that youve been taking initiative i should really go  
CTG: got girls who want my attention and etc etc etc  
CTG: we can talk more about this in the morning when im actually awake enough to process this shit  
CAG: Have fun cuddling your booooooooyfriend!   
CTG: haha  
CTG: fuck you vriska  
CTG: anyway good night guys  
CEB: good night!  
CGG: good night!  
CGC: GOOD N1GHT!   
CTT: I do hope the bed bugs bite.  
CTG: hush  
  
CURRENT turntechGodhead [TG] RIGHT NOW ceased responding to memo.  
  
CAG: Now then, what do you have planned so far?  
CEB: hold on!  
CEB: [list link]  
CEB: boop!  
CGC: YO YOU BOUGHT 4 J3T SK1?  
CEB: it was jade's idea! apparently her grandfather had one still in store on her island back at home  
CGG: he liked to explore a lot which makes sense now that i know my grandfather kind of was jake???  
CGG: but yeah i always liked riding it and i thought you guys would enjoy taking a crack at it!  
CGC: H3LL Y34H 1 W4NT TO T4K3 4 CR4CK 4T 1T!   
CAG: What the hell is a jet ski?  
CTT: It's this motorized device that allows you to drive over the water quite like a car drives over a road.  
CAG: Oh my god.  
CTT: Also, June, I'm sure you're having a great time, but I believe Dave was right to sleep.  
CTT: Excitement is great and all, but knowing you two, you've been up all night. You should get some rest.  
CAG: No fun.  
CGC: 1 4GR33, ROS3  
CGC: YOU TWO 4R3 OUR L34D3RS! YOU N33D TO BE F1T FOR TH3 TR1P!  
CAG: I can't 8elieve you're agreeing! What happened to living life on the edge?   
CGC: W3 C4N L1V3 L1F3 ON THE 3DG3 WH3N W3 G3T TH3R3!  
CAG: Okay, deal!   
CTT: On that note, I believe I should be heading off to sleep.  
CAG: Yeaaaaaaaah, I guess I should too.  
CAG: No point staying here if June is going to 8ed.  
CEG: what! you guys cant just tell us to sleep and then leave!  
CCG: Y3S W3 C4N. W4TCH.  
  
CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [GC] RIGHT NOW ceased responding to memo.  
  
CTT: I'll be heading off myself.  
CTT: I want to get some sleep before Kanaya wakes up.  
CTT: She makes for a good cuddle buddy.  
CGG: rose, that's really sweet!  
CTT: Haha.  
CTT: Good night, everybody.  
  
CURRENT tentacleTherapist [TT] RIGHT NOW ceased responding to memo.  
  
CAG: Siiiiiiiigh.   
CEB: i guess maybe i should sleep  
CGG: yeah we probably should  
CGG: ill go bust out the extra blankets :P   
  
CURRENT gardenGnostic [GG] RIGHT NOW ceased responding to memo.  
  
CEB: got any last words princess????????  
CAG: We're gonna have the 8est. Camping. Trip. EVER!!!!!!!!  
CEB: hell yeah!!!!!!!!  
CAG: ::::P  
CEB: :P  
  
CURRENT arachnidsGrip [AG] RIGHT NOW ceased responding to memo.  
  
CURRENT ectoBiologist [EB] RIGHT NOW closed memo.

**Author's Note:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/garyc0re


End file.
